


Личный дьявол

by Yell0w_belly



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Dark, M/M, Mysticism, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yell0w_belly/pseuds/Yell0w_belly
Summary: Отец Падалеки из церкви Святого Антонио имеет своего личного дьявола.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 4





	Личный дьявол

Наступило время начать таинство исповеди. Джаред прошел в конфессионал, присел на скамью и сложил руки на маленькую библию в черной кожаной обложке. Там за деревянным решетчатым окошком уже находился человек, Джаред слышал его смиренное дыхание.  
— Отец? — обратился тихий голос с легкой хрипотцой.  
— Можете начинать, — произнес Джаред, отрешенным голосом, игнорируя тянущее чувство в груди.  
— Я согрешил, отец. Я позволял себе плохие вещи.  
Джаред сжал с силой руки на библии. Этот голос он хорошо знал, как и человека по ту сторону перегородки.  
— Я ложился в постель с мужчиной. Я брал его половой орган в рот. Очень глубоко. До самой глотки. Вылизывал его яйца и сосал, пока парень не начинал кричать от удовольствия. А мой язык проникал в его…  
Дальше Джаред не мог слушать, он толкнул деревянную дверь и вылетел из конфессионала, оставляя исповедующегося человека в одиночестве. Он поспешил в главный зал, далее направо в дверь, где обитали священники. Сейчас это место пустовало. Джаред прошел к одной из пиал с чистой водой и промокнул горящее от стыда лицо, ослабил колоратку, грудь ходила ходуном. За спиной хлопнула дверь, и послышались твердые шаги. Джаред обернулся и замер.  
— Вам сюда нельзя, — произнес он, как мог, придавая твёрдости голосу.  
Мужчина перед ним только улыбнулся.  
— Отец Падалеки, почему вы не дослушали мою исповедь? Я хочу покаяться во всех своих грехах.  
— Прекрати, Дженсен. Я знаю, что ты не каяться пришел, а издеваться надо мной.  
Мужчина сложил руки на груди и скинул с лица наглую улыбку.  
— Что вы такое говорите, отец. Разве вы не должны протянуть руку помощи заблудшему божьему созданию?  
Джаред начинал злиться, хотя и знал, что гнев — один из семи смертных грехов. Он долго боролся со своими изъянами. Его пятилетнее обучение в Высшей духовной семинарии не помогало, все терялось на глазах при виде призрака прошлого с зелеными глазами. Пришлось сделать пару глубоких вдохов, успокоить свое внутреннее состояние, чтобы произнести спокойным голосом:  
— Уходи, Дженсен. Я тебе не могу помочь.  
А в ответ услышать только смех, который эхом отразился от стен комнаты.  
Дженсен приблизился к нему так быстро, что Джаред растерянно оступился на месте, выровнялся и встретился с зелеными глазами, которые были теперь слишком близко.  
— Джаред, — говорил голос. — Ты знаешь себя. Тебе не скрыться за церковью, саном священника или молитвами. Твоё внутреннее желание сильнее твоей веры. Я знаю, кто ты такой, особенно когда со мной. Я помню, как целовал твои губы. Помню, как брал твой член в рот.  
Джаред закрыл уши ладонями и отвернулся от своего личного дьявола. Пустота в груди усилилась. Он начал читать молитву:  
— Отче наш, примите Духа Святого, кому…  
Его руки с силой отдернули от головы, Джаред испугался и прервал молитву.  
Горячее дыхание у самого уха, от которого побежали мурашки по коже и змеиный шепот:  
— Тебе ничего не поможет. Я верну тебя домой.  
Джаред зажмурился, жар чужого тела отступил, шаги удалились, и дверь хлопнула. Но он продолжал стоять, замерев каменным идолом. Ни руки, ни ноги не слушались, лишь только когда позади него послышался взволнованный голос одной из служительниц:  
— Отец Падалеки, с вами все хорошо? — Джаред отмер, натянул вежливую улыбку, скрывая мрачное выражение лица, обернулся.  
— Все в порядке, сестра.  
В её глазах отчетливо читалась неуверенность, но он уже поспешил мимо быстрым шагом, перекрывая лишние вопросы.  
Джаред окинул взглядом алтарь в главном зале. Ему отчаянно хотелось покаяться в своих отвратительных мыслях, но ноги вывели его из церкви во внутренний двор. Раскидывая под ногами жухлые листья, он двинулся в сторону кладбища, которое находилось на территории церкви. Прошел мимо десятка надгробий по прямой, повернул налево.  
"Три-четыре-пять" - считал он про себя. Затем остановился и опустился на корточки, рука потянулась и погладила прохладный гранит, кончики пальцев коснулись выгравированных букв.  
— Просто, чтобы убедиться, — произнес он вслух. — Ты никогда не оставишь меня в покое.  
Поправил сухие цветы на земле и выпрямился в полный рост.  
— Это я плохой, а не ты.  
И только после этого Джаред развернулся и пошел обратно к церкви. Остановился возле самого входа, но зайти так и не смог.  
Вернулся в свой дом, закрыл плотно двери и окна. Снял сутану и надел простую черную хлопковую футболку и легкие брюки серого цвета. Он знал, где-то в подвале стояли пара бутылок красного вина, оставшиеся от прежнего хозяина, но Джаред никогда к ним не притрагивался. И соблазна не испытывал. Сейчас же руки чесались от желания выпить. Он кинулся в подвал, зажег свет и взял одну покрытую пылью бутылку без этикетки и вернулся вместе с ней на кухню. Пробка поддалась легко, стоило только надавить в сторону пальцем. Джаред взболтнул красную жидкость, надеясь, что где-то внутри все же появится сила, которая его остановит. Но нет. Ничего. Тишина. Сделал первый глоток прямо из горла. Горечью обожгло горло, и прокатилось теплотой в животе. Следом сделал еще один и еще. Опустился на пол, облокотился спиной на грубую деревянную поверхность кухонной тумбы, прикрыл глаза всего на мгновение, слушая вязкую тишину, а в следующую секунду почувствовал дыхание на своем лице. Резко открыл глаза.  
Он был здесь. Стоял перед ним на коленях, весь такой красивый и полностью обнаженный.  
— Привет, — произнес Джаред. — А я вот напился впервые за десяток лет.  
Теплая рука прикоснулась к его щеке и нежно погладила, убрала за ухо растрепанные волосы.  
— Я скучал, — произнес Дженсен и прикоснулся своими красивыми горячими губами к его губам. Поцеловал, словно поделился своим дыханием, отдал свои желания, показал, как сильно скучал. Джаред потянулся за ним следом, встал на ноги, ощущая, как руки тянули его футболку вверх. Оторвался на миг, чтобы помочь стянуть ее через голову и почувствовал те же губы на своей шеи, груди, затем на животе. Пальцы ухватились за резинку штанов и стянули их вниз вместе с трусами. Джаред перешагнул через одежду, замечая его потемневший взгляд. Дженсен откинул ногой в сторону мешающие тряпки на полу и опустился на колени перед Джаредом. Выдохнул горячим дыханием ниже пупка и обхватил полувставший член губами, обвел языком головку, сжал с силой упругие ягодицы так, что у Джареда непроизвольно вырвался стон. Собственный член потяжелел во рту Дженсена, и тот принялся сосать, стараясь глубже взять, обхватить всю длину.  
Джаред кончил буквально через несколько движений, чуть не потерял равновесие, но Дженсен держал крепко под ягодицы, высасывая все до последней капли. Только потом отпустил, позволяя Джареду опереться о стоящую рядом тумбу. Но не дал расслабиться, развернул спиной и загнул над стойкой. В ягодицы уперся твердый член, одна рука сжимала шею, не позволяя повернуться, другая шарила по столу, и видимо вскоре нашла то, что искала. Послышался легкий стук об пол, упало что-то маленькое и покатилось, затем между его ягодиц ткнулся холодный липкий палец, покружил вокруг и проник внутрь. Джаред слегка застонал. Палец исчез, но затем снова вернулся, чувство наполненности усилилось вдвое. К двум пальцам добавился третий, и Джаред слегка дернулся. Рука с шеи двинулась вниз и погладила спину между лопаток.  
— Тшш, Джаред, сейчас все будет. Потерпи немного. Я так долго этого ждал.  
Джаред в ответ лишь застонал еще сильнее. Пальцы исчезли, оставляя внутри тянущую пустоту, и он поддался бедрами назад, желая получить больше. Дженсен вначале поцеловал его спину, прошелся языком по позвоночнику, вызывая легкую дрожь, а потом уже пристроил головку члена к его растянутому входу, немного качнулся вперед и вошёл только наполовину. Джаред почувствовал легкое жжение, и сильнее обхватил руками лаковую поверхность столешницы.  
— Дженсен, — позвал он и ощутил, как бедра Дженсена прикоснулись к его ягодицам. А затем двинулись назад. И снова мучительно медленно. Но надолго Дженсена все равно не хватило, и он ускорил темп. Член Джареда начал проявлять активность, но до него было не дотянуться, ему оставалось только тереться при каждом толчке о деревянную поверхность тумбы.  
Джареду было хорошо, но стало еще лучше, когда Дженсен проехался головкой по простате. Джаред застонал громко и поддался уже сам навстречу, желая получить еще больше. Но Дженсен вдруг остановился, вытащил свой член, потянул за бедра на пол, уронил на спину и накрыл сверху своим телом, нашел губами его губы, прикусывая до боли и вошёл в него плавным движением, продолжая вбиваться в том же темпе. Они стонали в унисон, Джаред скользил руками по его спине, сжимая кожу до синяков, руки Дженсена обхватывали его ноги. В какой-то момент Джареда пробила легкая дрожь, и он кончил только лишь от трения, при этом ощущая, как внутри него выплескивается и сам Дженсен. А после он не стал наваливаться тяжелым весом, а откатился на бок и упал рядом на спину. Они оба тяжело дышали.  
— Я так скучал, — смог наконец-то произнести Джаред. Казалось, что это то, самое важное, что он должен был сказать когда-то давно, но не успел. Он даже не слышал, что ему после говорил Дженсен. Говорил ли он что-либо вообще. Глаза закрылись, его словно накрыло тяжелым покрывалом и затянуло глубоко вниз в темноту.  
А потом вдруг через толстую пленку услышал свое имя.  
— Джаред. Джаред. Джаред.  
Пришлось вернуться. Будто из-под толщи воды вынырнуть на поверхность. Джаред глотнул воздух ртом и открыл глаза. Он все также сидел прислонившись к кухонной тумбе спиной. Только дом был другой, не чужой, но знакомый, прямиком из прошлого. Джаред поднялся на ноги и огляделся. Те же обои на стенах в желтый цветочек с жирными подтеками возле плиты, старая кухня из красного дерева с мраморной столешницей, электрический чайник, старенький холодильник, который тарахтел, громче чем танк, даже ромашки в вазе, как из воспоминаний. Он обернулся на звук шагов и увидел Дженсена. Но к его удивлению это был не тот, который приходил к нему в последнюю встречу, а подросток с длинными светлыми волосами, в потертых шортах до разбитых коленок и белой застиранной майке. И вмиг ощутил, что собственные вещи на нем висели, словно он разом уменьшился вдвое. Нужно было прервать это странное молчание.  
— Мы дома? — спросил он первое, что пришло в голову.  
— Теперь да.  
Дженсен вмиг преодолел, разделяющее их расстояние и сжал в своих объятиях, так, что вышибло воздух.  
— Я скучал, так сильно скучал, — шептал он ему в волосы.  
— Я тоже. Сильно скучал, — отвечал Джаред.  
Они еще долго впитывали друг друга. А Джаред тем временем постоянно глядел в окно. Там между штор за оконной рамой красным пламенем горела земля, вместо неба были искры огня, и красные тени потерянно бродили между черных столбов дыма.  
Джаред на миг сдвинулся, чтобы спросить Дженсена, видит ли он все это на самом деле? Но не выдавил ни слова, когда увидел, как глаза поменяли цвет с зеленого на красный.  
— Теперь ты дома, — Дженсен улыбнулся ему и провёл по щеке кончиками пальцев, точно так же, как совсем недавно делал более взрослый Дженсен. — Навсегда мой.  
Джаред только кивнул, ему оставалось принять себя и этого Дженсена.

**Сводка из местной газеты:**   
_22 августа 20...г.  
Священник церкви Святого Антонио покончил жизнь самоубийством. Причина неизвестна. Предсмертная записка на месте происшествия не найдена. Следствие закрыто в связи с отсутствием в деле состава преступления._


End file.
